Sakura: la dama de arena (Gaara y Sakura) II
by aquaz16
Summary: ¡Ataque a la aldea de la arena!


Capitulo II

(Luego de una semana en la aldea oculta entre la arena)

-¿Como te fue?-, pregunto casi convincente. -Bien- contesto Sakura. Sabía que Gaara había preguntado por cortesía nada mas. -¿Y los chicos?-, quiso seguir la conversación para que no sospechara de que algo había mal. -Descansando ¿Viste a Naruto?-. -Sí- contesto ella, cortando el rollo de la supuesta amabilidad que tenía su esposo. -Feliz como siempre. Voy a dormir-. -¿Estas segura de eso?-, pregunto molesto. -¿Perdon?-. Sakura se dio cuenta que el Kazekage ya se había dado cuenta, solo que no quería aceptarlo. -¿Cuando me lo pensabas decir?-. -Sabía que no me dejarías ir-. contesto mientras bajaba los pocos escalones que había logrado pisar. -Obviamente que no ¿Acaso estas loca? Ni los anbu pudieron encontrarlo ¿que te hace pensar que yendo sola sería diferente?-. -¡Solamente quería intentarlo!-. El ambiente se torno pesado, la pareja sentía que la luna les caía encima. -¡Y te vas a pedirle ayuda a Naruto! ¡Antes de avisarme a mí!-, grito Gaara mientras se quitaba la toga de kage. -¿que? ¡No!... voy a ir sola-. -¡Ibas!-. -¡Voy!-. Alguien empezó a tocar la puerta y luego los esposos dejaron de gritarse a si mismos para reprimir al misero que estaba afuera. -¡Que!-, le gritaron cuando lo vieron pasar. -Dis...disculpen. Señor Kazekage tenemos un informe de un extraño merodeando en...-. Toda la aldea empezó a temblar y se escucharon gritos que provenían de toda la aldea. Luego llegaron mas ninjas a la habitación todos gritando al unisono: -¡Atacan la aldea!-. Gaara tuvo que dejar la habitación molesto por no haber podido arreglar las cosas con su esposa, pero le ordeno a uno de los anbu que cuidara de ella. -Ve por Misuki y Hiraki, ¡Ya!-. -El Kazekage me dijo que me quede con usted-. -Yo puedo cuidarme sola-.

Sakura subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la terraza. Y ahí estaba. Un monstruo enorme que azotaba a toda la aldea. Los ninjas trataban de contenerlo y mantener la calma pero era inútil. Ya habían hecho sonar la alarma. Los anbu fueron directo junto con el kazekage a manejar la situación. -¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!- grito una señora a unas calles del hogar de Sakura. Salto y corrió hacia donde se encontraba la mujer. -Gracias, muchas gracias-. -Por favor diríjase al túnel de emergencia que esta por aya-. La situación se había descontrolado. No sabía como había podido pasar. Todo era muy confuso. -¡Maestra Sakura por favor diríjase con los demás a los tuneles de emergencia!- le grito un jounin. Un enorme monticulo de lo que parecía haber sido una casa les cayo encima, pero Sakura lo hizo polvo en un segundo. -Encarguese de sacar a la gente y yo me ocupo de mí-. Sakura corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para sacar a cada aldeano que veía en las calles o moribundos. Gaara y los anbu se encontraban en la zona norte de la aldea luchando contra esa cosa enorme. Ya sabía que fue un jutsu de invocación, pero no sabía quien lo había usado. Sakura junto sus manos y se quintuplico para que sus clones ayudaran a las personas. Había fuego por todas partes y Sakura tenía que mover y curar. Correr, mover escombros, curar y luego entregar el civil a un shounin para que lo ayudara a evacuar. Felizmente algunos ninjas la ayudaron y le hicieron el trabajo un poco mas fácil. Sakura corrió al lugar de refugiados que aún no habían evacuado para curar a los que podía. Tuvo que usar su técnica especial al ver que habían mas heridos de los que se esperaba. Hizo la posición de manos que tanto había practicado y luego puso sus manos en el suelo, creando un sello que iluminaba todo el piso. Las personas se curaron pero no le agradecieron, tampoco esperaba que lo hicieran, no era un jutsu muy extraño. Ya lo había usado en ocasiones. -¡A los túneles!-.

Sakura estaba cansada así que uso su jutsu de curación primaria, que no le costaba tanto chakra. Con tan solo una mano en la frente y la otra en el corazon, recobraba las fuerzas. -¡Mama!-, grito Misuki desde lejos. -¡Que haces aquí! ¡Vete!-. -No encuentro a Hisaki-. Temari vino volando un tanto asustada. -¡Te dije que no te movieras!-. -Temari por favor busca a Hisaki-. le pidio Sakura. Luego una ola de arena las azoto, pero Temari se ocupo de eso. -Sakura ven con nosotras-. -Tengo que ayudar a Gaara-. Temari se fue con la niña y luego Sakura se dirigió a la zona norte. "¿Quien podrá haber sido?" trato de razonar Sakura. -¡Gaara subeme!-, grito esquivando todos los escombros. -¡Que carajo haces aqui! ¡Tu, llevatela!-, dijo su esposo mientras le lanzaba una ola al monstro que estaba a unos 10 metros de ellos. -¡No me ire! ¡Así que subeme!-. Una bola de fuego se dirigio hacia sakura, Gaara no tuvo mas remedio que agarrarla con su arena y llevarla consigo. -Lo siento Gaara. Debi decirtelo-, dijo Sakura un tanto arrepentida, Gaara apenas la miro pero cuando lo hizo le sonrio. Tal vez no eran tan felices como antes, pero aún se amaban. Aún Sakura quería a ese chico misterioso pero dulce a la vez. Aún estaba enamorada de su Kazekage.

La batalla se estaba haciendo interminable, ese monstro lanzaba bolas de energía de color negro y con rayos morados a su al rdedor. Algo totlmento distinto a lo que alguna vez el kage o la ninja medico habían visto. -¡Lanzame!-. dijo Sakura. La arena de Gaara podía dañar aquel monstro, pero no a ella. Esa arena siempre era suave y lisa, siempre tan dulce al tacto. Sakura dio un golpe que hizo que el monstro callera, pero solo ocasiono que la agarrara. La piel del animal empezo a quemarla. Gaara desespero al oira gritar, los anbu lanzaron todas sus tecnicas, pero fue la arena una vez mas que la salvo. Sakura tuvo que usar su justu de curacion pero esta vez aumento el chakra. -¿Estas bien?-. -Descuida estoy bien-. El animal lanzo una de esas bolas al cielo y luego la junto con otra que creo en su boca para lanzarlas ambas al suelo. -¡Corran!-, grito uno de los jonin. Pero un anbu uso un justo para proteger a todos con un cuadrado de energía que abarcaba a todos ninjas. Luego se dispersaron para evitar el ataque del monstro. Sakura lanzo su kunai y uso la tecnica que habpia estaba practicando con Rock Lee hace muchos años. Se puso los guantes blancos que eran de metal para que le permitera tocar al animal. Lanzaba un Kunai para luego transportarse de su lugar hacia la posición donde caía el Kunai. Lo hizo una y otra vez rodeando al animal, mientras que le lanzaba shuriken con papeles bomba. Gaara lo rodeo con su arena y uso una de sus tecnicas. Todo parecia haber cesado, pero ni bien la arena y el polvo se dispersaron el animal lanzo unaz puas enormes con veneno asesinando a varios jounin. Sakura golpeo uno de ellos devolviendoselas al animal. Gaara se cubrio con su arena pero no fue suficiente, la pua gigantesca lo había atravesado. -¡Retirada!-, gritaron los agentes especiales Anbu. Retrocedieron varios metros, dejando unas copias de arena. -¡Permiso!-. Sakura desespero. -¡Agua!-. Sakura al ver que Gaara no reaccionaba transferio un poco de su chakra al Kazekage. -¡Gaara!-. Los anbu sacaron a todos del lugar, porque estaba a punto de caerles otra de esas bolas negras. -No llores-, dijo Gaara mirando con compasión a su esposa, despues de tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Sakura lo beso y luego lo ayudo a levantarse. -¿Llamaron a los de la hoja?- pregunto Gaara abrazando a su mujer. -Sí-, contestaron los anbu. -Bien. Salgamos de aquí-. Todos retrocedieron y se dirigeron hacia los tuneles.

-Pense que te perdía-, dijo Sakura mientras agarraba las mejillas de Gaara. -No te vas a librar de mi tan facil-, le dijo el. Los demas ya habían evacuado y nadie quedaba en la aldea solo el monstro. Iban a salir, pero Sakura sintio algo en su corazon, que había algo que la llamaba, luego vio la sombra de un hombre que estaba a lo lejos, mirandola. Sasuke. Sakura no podía saberlo con certeza, pero lo sentía en su alma. Sentía de que el era la causa. Pero no le dijo nada a Gaara. Lo que decidio a continuacion no fue porque quería ser recordada de alguna manera, lo hizo porque era su deber. Era su papel, era su momento, solo ella podría. La aldea se quedaría sin hogar, pero no sin Kazekage. Esto no le correspondía a Gaara. -Te amo Gaara. Se que seras un excelente padre-. Gaara la miro sorprendido y triste a la vez, pero no pudo hacer nada en esos milisegundos en los que sakura le golpeo el cuello durmiendolo. "Adios amor", penso mientras llamaba a uno de los Anbu. -Llevenlo lejos. El Kazekage necesita estar fuera de peligro-. -Pero...y que va hacer usted-. -El jamas no los perdonaría-. -No les estoy pidiendo permiso, ¡Vayan!-. Los anbu cansados se fueron y dejaron a Sakura sola contra el monstro y Sasuke. La ninja medico golpeo con todas sus fuerzas los tuneles de seguridad causando una abalancha, tapandolos de todo intruso que ose entrar. "Es mi deber" penso. "Sasuke...llego la hora de rendir cuentas".


End file.
